Desahogo
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo alguien viene y te dice tus verdades? Y resulta que te haz pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hiriendo y humillando personas. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? el reto: Amor de Verano. Un fic que nadie se lo espera XD Espero les guste y ¿por qué el título así? Porque me desahogué jajaja 2p MacauxNyo!Gales


_Ok este fic lo escribí para desahogarme por algo de hace unos días y no es nada grato guardarse nada por eso lo escribo. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero el OC Nyo!Gales si. Advertencia la galesa no siempre es así._

* * *

Cierta castaña de ojos diferentes de color; miraba por la ventana, aburrida e indiferente a lo que explicaban sus maestros y añorando regresar a su tierra natal. Gales, con su niebla misteriosa, sus castillos, su propia lengua y propia religión. A pesar de compartir escuela con sus hermanas, ellas no sentían lo mismo que la galesa. Así eran todos los días, su nombre era Wendy Hunter prima lejana de los Kirkland, con 20 años se creía con la mayor experiencia, con actitud altanera, déspota, creyendo saber todo, lo único que le importaba era imponer su "sabiduría". En exámenes, proyectos o exposiciones era la mejor sin embargo el síndrome "pequeña monarca" le seguía, la cual era que lo que decía era ley; Alice, su hermana le decía Victoria o en su defecto "reina de corazones" que con solo decir unas palabras era como si dijera "que le corten la cabeza" en especial algo. Su crítica, era de temer hacia algo o alguien, dado que esta se decía "sincera" y solo veía lo negativo, si uno quisiera una crítica "constructiva" no la iba encontrar con ella; no obstante de destruir el autoestima de las personas, ella las humillaba y hacía sentir menos sin tomar en cuenta con quién hablaba, de qué forma y de su manera de hacerla.

Un día los profesores se tardaron porque el director Rómulo Vargas tenía una junta con algunos profesores quedando el profesor Héderváry al mando del grupo donde estaba la galesa. Ese día se llegó a presentar a dos nuevos chicos, eran asiáticos, su aspecto era similar, pero algo los distinguía muy bien y eran sus ojos, uno tenía color miel y el otro de color gris.

El ojos miel se llamaba Lin Shun Wang y el otro Bruno Da Silva; era muy clara la distinción uno sonreía amable mientras el otro no. El amable joven Lin tenía 19 años mientras que su primo frío Bruno le superaba por 2 años.

-Este… Lin siéntate al lado de Lucille Bonnefoy y Bruno al lado de Wendy Hunter, espero y se lleven bien con sus nuevos compañeros, creo que pueden tomarse esta hora para estudiar o ir a la biblioteca siempre y cuando no hagan ruido- diciendo ésto se pasó a retirar-.

La mayoría de las chicas se acercaron más al ojos miel que al otro chico. Era evidente que Bruno les causaba miedo y no se acercaban.

-Les causaste miedo- dijo la galesa en dirección al recién llegado de al lado-.

-¿A quién le importa si les caigo o no bien?-.

-Tal parece que a tí, sino no verías con odio a tu primo-.

-¿Eso crees?- el joven arqueó una ceja-.

-No lo creo, lo sé-.

-Oh mira… ¿por qué será que no me importa?- aquella persona con ese comentario movió a la galesa un sentimiento que nunca había experimentando-.

-Te importa solo que no lo dices eres un tsundere- el muchacho se puso frente a frente a ella-.

-Y tú eres una niña que tiene un letrero pegado diciendo "mirenme, mirenme de pequeña no recibí atención de mis padres y quiero que se haga mi voluntad con ustedes"- terminando de hablar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca-.

El oriental no estaba tan mal al hablar, eran 4 hermanas las que tenía y la que recibía más atención era la mayor (Scarlett) y la menor (Alice) pero ella era… la de enmedio y por su inteligencia sus padres le dejaron de mostrar importancia a ella y sus comentarios.

- _"Esto no se quedará así"-_ pensó para sus adentros y se levantó siguiendo al chico que ya estaba más pasos por delante de ella-.

Llegando a la biblioteca él tomó unos libros sobre literatura clásica (La Ilíada, la odisea, perséfone, etc.). Su altura le permitía tomar los que quisiera.

La castaña no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, tenía que pedir un banquito o a alguien para alcanzar los libros y poderlos leer tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- dijo el chico-.

-Yo no te sigo, solo venía a…-.

-¿A engrandecer tu ego? O ¿será que te preocupó que tu "perfecta" presencia no estuviera para ayudarme? Descuida no la necesito- logró hacer rabiar por dentro a la chica-.

-¿A quién le importa si tú me necesitas? -bufó y tomó un libro sobre historia-.

-Bien, al fin lo comprendes -dejó la pila de libros en un espacio vacío y le aplaudió suave, luego tomó los libros y se puso a leer en silencio-.

Pasó la hora libre y regresaron al salón claro que Bruno con sus zancadas dejaba muy atrás a la castaña. Luego de ese nefasto día, Bruno se juntaba con Xiao o con algún otro Wang.

Entonces ¿por qué a Wendy le daba tanta importancia? No es que el chico le hubiera dado en donde más le duele en su "sinceridad". Lo que empezó con un simple observar, se volvió una obsesión, como si algo extraño le invadiera ¿importancia?... no, era un poco más fuerte que eso, lo que ella sentía eran… CELOS.

Efectivamente hablaba con tal forma que sus críticas no eran para nada hirientes. Llegó el verano y la maestra Yekaterina sorteó números para que a cada alumno le tocara con una alumna y hacer el proyecto juntos ¿qué proyecto? Cuidar un muñeco robótico que se parecía a un bebé de verdad a tal que se comportaba como uno, el juguete estaba hecho en japón pero la primera prueba iba a ser en aquella escuela ya que el padre de Kiku Honda era el representante de esa prueba para su empresa.

En términos de Wendy era _"si querían hijos... los emparejamos y comiencen a procrear"._

-Los que tengan el mismo número son una pareja y durante el verano se deberán de reunir para convivir con el bebé y hacer una bitácora cada uno-.

" _Adiós a mis vacaciones, hola tarea"_ -pensó- _"esto no podría empeorar o ¿sí?"_

Uno a uno quedaban en parejas, se podía ver a cierta latina Boliviana con el asiático nuevo y ojos miel, cierto escocés con la monegasca hermana de su mejor amigo Francis Bonnefoy, un holandés con una inglesa, el mismísimo Kiku Honda con una sudafricana y así sucesivamente hasta que el único que quedaba era él.

" _¿Por qué?"_ -se preguntó la castaña-.

-A mi tampoco me agrada esto-.

El asiático tampoco tenía ganas de compartir su verano cuando un objeto que por muy humano que pareciera ese "juguete" no crecería, no sería nadie, se limitaría a ser un bebé-robot, ser reseteado una y otra vez, hasta que algo fallara, convirtiéndose en chatarra tirada al olvido, llegando a ser un metal viejo y oxidado.

Wendy iba a planificar un plan lo más alejado de ver su cara de amargado; Bruno no quería tratar con ella desde que le sentaron a su lado.

-Se deberán de ver todos los días e ir a lugares que crean que sea conveniente con el bebé, así pueda estar sano, creando recuerdos gratos, divertidos y felices- habló la maestra- si no logran esos objetivos estará reprobada la pareja y en automático tendrán que presentar el examen extraordinario-.

Ambos maldicieron para sus adentros; las vacaciones no eran para nada cortas, tendrían que verse a la cara todos los días, y que las personas malinterpretaran las cosas, volvieron a sus asientos y al finalizar no faltó la bolita de amigas intercambiando comentarios de quién le tocó. Scarlett Hunter, jovencita alta de tez blanca, con cabellos rojo fuego, largos hasta cubrir sus pechos, ojos color aqua, cejas un poco pobladas y bastante retadora llegó a presentarse enfrente de la galesa.

-¿Debería preguntar o me comienzo a reír?-.

-Cállate ¿a ti quién te tocó?-.

-Con un tal "Gilbert"... hagamos algo interesante ¿te parece?-.

-Te escucho-.

-Te reto a que logres tocar a tu pareja de proyecto como si lo amaras y claro él no te rechace-.

-¿Y qué gano?-.

-Qué ambición -arqueó las cejas- Te daré mis discos autografiados-.

-Trato- extendió su mano la galesa-.

-Él no debe saberlo y tú no debes decirlo, además debe de ser más de 10 km o más de 3 horas el contacto-.

-Eres mala-.

-Apuestas son apuestas-.

-Bien, acepto-.

" _¿Cómo es posible acercarme a él si la mayoría del tiempo se mantiene o un metro al lado, enfrente atrás de mí?-"._

Ya había pasado un mes y Wendy no lograba ni siquiera tocarlo por equivocación, lo que ella más temía era que llegando a la escuela ella tendría que hacer lo más ridículo que a su hermana se le ocurriera.

Dejó a la bebé con él para ir por un refresco y, fue cuando Scarlett y Gilbert pasaban con su hijo la pelirroja le decía al niño que el albino era un tonto pero se podría decir que era un buen padre.

-¿Y cómo te va Queen Heart?- dijo Scarlett-.

-Me va… ni por equivocación lo he llegado a tocar-.

-Una falda hawaiana…lo demás lo pensaré más tarde, good luck sister- le guiñó un ojo y se fueron-.

-¿Para qué quieres acercarte a mí?- era el castaño-.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-.

-Me incumbe porque me mencionaste-.

-No es cierto y de ser así diría que eres un antisocial y que solo eres capaz de juntarte con tu familia, ignorando completamente a los demás-.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-.

-Así ¿cómo?-.

-Como una niña mimada que necesita atención y cree saberlo todo, ignorando completamente los sentires ajenos- Wendy no sabía qué decir pero al parecer el macaense sí- y otra cosa ¿sabes por qué nadie se junta contigo? Porque ya me lo dijeron no respetas gustos, tu forma de hablar es altanera, exigente y muy poco buena viniendo de una "dama"-.

La galesa inclinó la cabeza, en parte triste y en parte pensativa; ella creía que con sus críticas ayudaba… pero era todo lo contrario, ignoraba él que si se desveló al hacerlo, el que hizo todo el trabajo solo o el que puso parte de sus sentimientos en un trabajo que para ella le era una vil porquería.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Porque yo era así… por algo me alejé-.

-Yo… no sabía-.

-Pues ahora lo sabes…-.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? -miraba al chico con un poco de pena-.

-Conmigo nada… ellos deben de ser los que te perdonen y como me dijo el fastidioso de mi primo Lin, "no te vendría mal un poco de empatía, respeto y tacto al decir"-.

Wen tuvo que aceptar que nunca había pensado eso ni por una sola vez; sus hermanas porque la aguantaban y sabían cómo era pero los demás no.

Recordaba cada palabra y hasta llegó a oír que habían personas que se fueron a refugiar en el baño empezando a llorar después de haber hablado con ella, pensaba que era algo común pero sin quererlo lo que hacía era de una persona que humillaba a las personas sin ponerse a pensar en esas personas y cuál era su rango de experiencia.

Pidió perdón uno a uno hasta que al finalizar el proyecto…

-Gracias… no sabía que algunos ya hasta comenzaban a planificar la forma de vengarse de mí- el castaño rodó los ojos- ¿quisieras ser amigo de esta chica altanera, exigente y poco respetuosa?

-Acepto- le extendió su brazo y se estrecharon la mano- para ser bonita eres muy fea por dentro -parpadeó una vez, otra vez y una última; se diría que la muchacha estaba en shock, él simplemente se separó de ella-.

-Espera ¿qué?-.

-Lo que oíste- ya Bruno estaba caminando y Wen a su lado entre discutiendo lo que dijo el asiático y lo que le arremetía-.

La galesa sonrió y pegó dos que tres carcajadas, se sujetó del brazo de él, este se sonrojó mirando a otro lado pero no se la quitó.

Scarlett tuvo que pagar la cuenta pero a Wendy eso ya no le importaba después de todo consiguió un amigo… y más que eso.

* * *

 _Si van a hacer una crítica sería bueno detenerse a pensar cómo decirlo, de qué forma y sobre todo a quién va dirigido. No muchos lo pueden llegar a tomar como una ofensa y con este mundo… uno ya no sabe._

 _No por creer saber todo, tenemos que llegar a pensar que sabemos lo que sintieron las personas al hacer, decir o en nuestro caso escribir. La empatía puede ayudar mucho, creanme :)_

 _Espero les haya gustado, los veo luego ;)_


End file.
